


Careful What You Wish For...

by Northern_Star



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, North Pole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Star/pseuds/Northern_Star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when Batman gives Superman an imprecise answer to the question "Where do you want to go for the holidays?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careful What You Wish For...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BradyGirl_12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/gifts).



> Written per request, as a small holiday gift. Merry Christmas! <3

Superman landed in a clearing, letting Batman down on his feet, in several inches of snow.

"Where _are_ we?" Batman asked, looking around the sky, studying the stars. "This isn't the North Pole."

"Sure it is," said Superman. "North Pole, Alaska."

Batman shook his head, sighing. "You do realize that this wasn't what I meant when I suggested we should go away to the North Pole together..."

"Yep." Superman smirked. "I just thought we'd stop and get a few decorations on the way to the Fortress."

"Right… Well, maybe it's something you do, but _Batman_ can't exactly walk into a store to shop for Christmas decorations."

"Hey, it's not my fault you didn't bring a change of clothes," Superman replied in a chuckle. "Though, then again, I'm pretty sure Bruce Wayne has never shopped for Christmas ornaments either."

Rolling his eyes in mild annoyance, Batman asked, "Do you even really need ornaments and garlands for your Fortress?"

"I do if we're going to be spending Christmas there."

"You're aware that the only part of the Fortress I plan on us spending any time in is your bedroom, right?"

"Then all I'll need are some festive bedsheets," Superman said, smirking again. Taking off again, he announced, "Shouldn't take long!"

"Better get some mistletoe," Batman called after him. "You're going to need tons of it if you expect me to kiss you, after leaving me here to freeze my ass off!"

Laughter resounded in the sky above, and Batman kicked at the snow aimlessly. Festive bedsheets… How on earth had he managed to fall for such a dork? Thankfully though, he remembered, Superman had plenty of redeeming qualities.

>End.


End file.
